


I didn't want you to worry

by Jessoc11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/F, F/M, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, I don't know medicine, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Has Cancer, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves powers, Luther Hargreeves will be better, M/M, Pancreatic cancer, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinesis, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessoc11/pseuds/Jessoc11
Summary: When Klaus starts getting sicker, he realizes that maybe he should listen to Ben and go to the hospital. He doesn't realize just how sick he really is.- - -A few months after the apocalypse. Vanya doesn't blow up the moon and everyone is training to control their powers, including Klaus.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz (mentioned), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 240





	1. The Hospital

Maybe Ben was right.

Wow that was something he never thought he'd say, or, well, think.

But recently, everything has been hurting.

He haven't been eating, and everything he had managed to eat just came up a few minutes later.

~ ~ ~

"Klaus." Ben says from across the room. "You have to go to the hospital."

Klaus, who was currently leaning over the toilet, emptying his stomach of the food he had tried to eat, sits up to look over at Ben. "You know, I think you might be right."

The look on Ben's face made Klaus laugh, before crumpling to the floor in pain from the sudden jolt in his stomach. "You think I might be right?" Ben asks.

Klaus looks up at Ben from his spot on the floor. "Yeah, I-" Klaus inhales before continuing. "I'm just, in a lot of pain. And I don't think this from withdrawals."

"Wow. I think this is the first time you've agreed with anything I've said." Ben says, looking quite shocked.

Klaus almost laughs again, but stops himself, remembering the pain from earlier. "I really should get myself looked at. Just in case. And plus, at least I won't be swarmed by all those ghosts, never thought that training for something would actually help." Ben chuckles lightly, while he helps Klaus to his feet. "And another plus, I don't even have to use much energy to let you be able to touch me. Making you corporeal is another story though."

"Yeah, yeah. Now I can stop all of that stupid shit that you do." Ben says, rolling his eyes.

"Touché mon frère." Klaus says as he walks out of the bathroom, checking if anyone was in the hallway first. They walk down the hall towards the stairs. Once down the steps Ben speaks up again.

"Shouldn't you ask Diego for a lift?" Ben asks.

"Nah, don't want to bother him, you know? Everyone's been training so hard. This is the only time they get to rest, and I don't want to bother them with my shit." Klaus replies, as he walks around the broken chandelier. Which they still haven't gotten around to fixing.

"But, what if it's really serious?" Ben asks Klaus.

"If it really is that serious then I might tell them, no promises. But, I really don't want to worry them more than they need to be." They both walk outside into the cold mid-day air. 

Ben sighs and they start making their way to the nearest hospital. Every now and then, Klaus almost falls over from a sudden spurt of pain from his lower stomach, and they have to stop for a few minutes so he can catch his breath before they continue on their journey to the hospital. Once they finally reach it, after 30 odd minutes of walking, both Klaus and Ben sigh in relief. They walk into the hospital and walk up to the front desk.

"Uh hi, I'd like to check myself in for a check up. I'm not feeling so good." Klaus says to the lady at the desk, who is looking down at a file on the table.

She looks up to Klaus and looks like she has seen a ghost, ha. Klaus can't blame her though. He looks like he should be dead. With dark bags under his eyes, and skin as pale as, well, a ghost. 

"Oh dear, of course hon. What's your name?" The Nurse asks him

"It's Klaus, Hargreeves." Klaus replies, looking down at his hands. He never did like to be referred to as a Hargreeves.

"Alright, you can take a seat over there, a nurse will be with you shortly." The Nurse says as she points over at a small waiting area with a few people scattered around.

Klaus shoots her a weak smile and walks over to the seats, Ben following closely behind. He sits down heavily in the closest seat to him and leans back into the chair.

"You're not looking to hot." Ben says, looking him up and down.

"Well I think I look just lovely." Klaus mutters, as to not be heard by the other people situated around the room. A few minutes pass and Klaus starts getting light headed. One second he is sitting in his chair, staring at the ceiling, and the next he is surrounded by darkness.


	2. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wakes up sitting in a hospital bed, with a worried Ben watching over him. 
> 
> Klaus finds out what's happening to him.

Klaus wakes up to a familiar feeling of numbness filling his body. 

With a groan, he slowly opens his eyes to come face to face with Ben staring at him. 

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Klaus speaks up. 

"Uh, Hi." He says while Ben sits back a little in a chair, that is situated close to the bed, looking relieved. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ben says, giving Klaus a quick one over to see if he was alright. 

"That is impossible." Klaus jokes before he groans as some feeling comes back to his body. 

"We should get a nurse in here." Ben says, rolling his eyes at Klaus' attempt at a joke. Ben reaches over to a button on the side of the bed and a short buzzing noise is heard from outside the door. 

In a couple of seconds, the door swings open. 

In walks a young lady, maybe in her late 20's, wearing all blue. "Oh great! You're awake. You gave us all quite a shock out there." The nurse says with a cheerful voice. 

"How long was I out?" Klaus asks the nurse. 

The nurse looks down at a little clipboard that she is carrying, "You've been unconscious for the past 18 hours." 

Klaus blinks a couple of times before sinking deeper into the bed. Had it really been that long? 

"While you were unconscious, we ran some tests to find out what caused you to pass out." The nurse starts, a solemn look taking over her cheerful expression. "I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Hargreeves-" 

"Klaus. Call me Klaus." Klaus interrupts. 

The nurse smiles softly before continuing. "Alright, Klaus, I'm afraid I have some bad news. But we have discovered that you have a certain disease." The nurse pauses for a second. "You have been diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer."

Everything goes silent, Klaus stares blankly at the nurse. "Wha-What." He stutters out in disbelief. "H-How? 

"There is no main cause of this. But it could have been amplified by your alcohol and substance abuse over these past years." The nurse tells him with a sad look on her face. 

Klaus looks up at the ceiling, willing the tears that have started to come to his eyes to go away. This can't be happening, he's just dreaming this, this isn't real. Klaus tells himself over and over. He couldn't do this to his family, everything had finally started to feel good. This can't be happening.

"I'm deeply sorry Klaus." The nurse says to him.

"It's alright, just my luck." Klaus says as he sits up in the bed. "How long do I have?"

The nurse gives him a sad look "If left untreated, around 3 months." Klaus takes a sharp inhale. "But there are many things we can do, we have already started to organise a team to help you through all of this."

"Thank you." Is the only thing Klaus can say as millions of thoughts fill his head.

"We can start you on chemotherapy immediately, which will help you-" 

Klaus zones out after that, looking over at Ben. Who looks like he is going to burst out into tears at any second, even though that is impossible. A few minutes later the nurse leaves to go get a form that Klaus has to sign.

"This- This can't-" Ben chokes on a sob and puts his head in his hands. Klaus leans over and places a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's oka-" Klaus also chokes on a sob and Ben pulls him into a hug. They hold each other for a couple of minutes in silence before Ben pulls back slightly to look at Klaus. "I can't do this to the others. Everything was finally settling down. They're happy. I can't." Klaus says, tears threatening to fall.

"That is what you get from this? Klaus, you-. You might die." Ben says as he looks into Klaus' eyes.

"I know, I know. I don't care about that. Maybe this is when I'm supposed to go. The little girl in the sky did say that my time will come. Maybe this is it." Klaus says while he stares down at his tattooed hands.

"Klaus-"

"Alright" Suddenly the nurse comes into the room, startling both Klaus and Ben. "I've got the documents that I need you to sign. If you could read through them and sign here." She points at a line and hands him a pen. 

Klaus skims over the words and signs at the bottom. He hands the page back to the nurse and asks. "Do I have to stay here? Or can I go home."

"You are allowed to leave at anytime, but it would be preferred if you can stay for a couple more moments to meet the rest of your team. They will be looking after you these next few months." The nurse replies with a soft smile.

"Alright, but I'm not staying for to long. You know, places to be, people to see." Klaus jokes, weakly.

The nurse just nods. "I'll bring the others in and you can meet them all."

Klaus thanks her and she leaves the room once again.

~ ~ ~

After meeting the rest of his so called 'team', Klaus begins to walk home.

"I seriously think that you should call someone to pick you up. I'm sure Diego will be fine to." Ben argues.

"I know he would be, but if he sees that I'm near a hospital. He'd figure out that something's wrong and ask me questions, and you know how I suck at lying." Klaus replies as he continues walking.

"But, you are going to tell them." Ben asks, Klaus avoids looking at him. "Klaus."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell them, just not now. But someday." Klaus says, before muttering under his breath. "Maybe."

"Seriously! You can't keep this from them." Ben says.

~ ~ ~

The rest of the walk home was filled with Ben telling him the pros of telling the others about his 'Condition', and then Klaus telling Ben the cons.

Soon enough they reach the house and walk up the stairs to the front door. Before opening the door, Klaus turns around to look at his deceased brother.

"Listen, Ben." Klaus starts. "I really don't want to tell them, just not yet. I don't want them to worry. They already have so much to deal with. They need the time to cool down from everything that happened over these past months. I promise you, I will tell them. Some way or another, I will tell them. But I just want to have a little more time for things to feel normal. This is hard for me."

Ben looks at Klaus in surprise at his heartfelt speech before Klaus starts talking again.

"And think of it this way, you might have a friend in the after life sooner than you thought." Klaus chuckles and Ben can't help but let out a short laugh.

"Okay, you don't have to tell them. But just think about it, okay?"

Klaus nods and they walk into the academy together. Only to come face to face with Diego and Luther fighting. Klaus sighs and laughs to himself.

"This normal enough?" Ben asks with a giggle.

"This is perfect."


	3. Chemotherapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus starts his chemotherapy and Five starts to get suspicious.

Klaus walks over to Allison, who is standing next to the stairs watching Luther and Diego fight, and leans against the banister next to her.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asks, looking over at the strange fight scene before them with a chuckle.

"Luther ate Diego's pudding." Allison starts. "Then Diego brought up Dad." 

Klaus looks over at Allison again and looks down at the little tub in her hand. "Luther ate Diego's pudding?" Klaus says, raising an eyebrow at the container.

Allison just smirks as she continues eating the pudding.

"What the-" Five says as he walks into the room. "What happened now?" Five says with a sigh.

"Pudding happened." Klaus says.

Five just stares at him before popping over to stand in the middle of Luther and Diego. He gives them both a death stare, they both stop fighting immediately and back a little bit away from Five. "We should be training, not fighting." Five says.

"But we've been training non-stop." Klaus says, starting to walk forward to stand next to his brothers.

Five gives him a strange look and then sighs. "You might be right." Klaus raises an eyebrow at this statement. "Don't let it go to your head." Five says as he crosses his arms.

"Too late." Klaus says, smirking at Fives annoyed look.

"We can take a break tonight but back to training tomorrow." Five says as he walks out of the room.

Klaus laughs to himself. "Great, welp" He says, popping the 'P' "I'm going to sleep." 

Klaus walks up the stairs and to his room. He makes sure that the door is closed and no one is coming before taking out his chemotherapy pills. Klaus flips the little container around, looking at the side effects and how many you should take. He grabs one of the pills and swallows it quickly, grabbing a glass of water, that was conveniently next to his bed, to wash down the pill. When Klaus looks up, he sees Ben looking at him with pity.

"Hey, at least I don't have the needle version." Klaus says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess." Ben says, sounding almost guilty.

"Ben-" Klaus starts before Five randomly pops into his room, making him toss the pills bottle under his bed on instinct. "Five! What did I say about knocking." Klaus yells in shock.

Five frowns down at Klaus. "What was that?" Five asks, crossing his arms again.

"What was what?" Klaus asks back, starting to feel guilty.

"You know what I'm talking about." Five deadpans.

"I'm afraid I do not. Now if you could get out so I can sleep, that would be highly appreciated. 

Five scowls at him before turning around and teleporting away.

"That was close." Klaus says with a sigh. Ben just shakes his head as Klaus reaches under the bed to grab his pills. "I need to find a place to hide these before the others see. Geez, I can imagine there reaction. Then I'll have to explain everything, cause they'll think I'm going back to drugs and ugh." Klaus ramble on as he pulls the bottle of pills out.

"Or, I don't know, you could just tell them and they won't get the wrong idea from the pills." Ben replies.

"Now where's the fun in that, brother dearest." Klaus says. He searches around his room for a place to hide them. "Ah ha!" Klaus exclaims as he remembers a place he can hide them. A loose floorboard, where Klaus used to hide his drugs as a kid. He places the pills into the little compartment. "Now for some sleep." Klaus lies down on his bed, pulling the cover over his numb body. 

Sleep takes over and for once he doesn't wake up until the morning.


	4. Klaus is acting strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five speaks to the rest of the family (Minus Klaus) and tells them to keep an eye on him.

Luther and Diego were in the middle of an argument in the kitchen, when Five walks into the room with a confused look on his face. Something that they didn't see often, but usual meant something was up.

"There is something going on with Klaus." Five states as he pours himself some coffee.

"When is there not." Luther says, trying to sound like he is joking. Five glares at him and he immediately shuts up. Diego lets out a short laugh before the glare is Directed at him, and he too shuts up.

"He's being secretive, and he looks like he's really sick." Five says, concern lacing his voice but his face void of any emotion.

"So, what do we do?" Allison asks from her place at the table.

"Keep a close eye on him. See if he is doing anything out of the ordinary." Five says.

Everybody nods and they start talking again like that conversation never happened. 

After a couple of minutes, Klaus walks into the room looking like a living representation of a zombie.

"Klaus?" Allison questions.

Klaus just waves wearily before flopping into a chair. Those pills sure gave him a weird feeling.

"Are you okay?" Diego asks.

"Just dandy." Klaus says sarcastically. He looks over at Diego and sees that he looks really worried. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired."

They all still look suspicious but decide to ignore it for now.

Every now and then, Klaus would catch one of them glancing over at him and send them a wink. Everyone seems more relaxed at Klaus' usual behaviour and continued talking about random things.

Klaus dozed off in his chair and almost falls face first onto the floor, but luckily Five jumped to him and caught him before he did.

"Thanks, thanks." Klaus mumbles and slowly sits himself back up. 

"You should go to bed." Five says, crossing his arms.

"Awe, are you worried?" Klaus laughs at his own joke but Five just rolls his eyes.

"I'm taking you to bed." Five states.

"Geez, don't you want to take me to dinner first?" Klaus pretends to be offended.

Five just grabs his arm and teleports him to his room. Klaus wobbles a little, feeling like his food is going to come back up, before flopping down on his bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he is out like a light. But he doesn't miss the silent, almost non-existent sound of Five whispering to him before leaving his room.

"Goodnight, Klaus."


End file.
